1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to utility vehicles, and more specifically, to a switchable circuit for operating such a utility vehicle in either a start/stop foot pedal mode or a continuous key-switch mode.
2) Related Art
Light utility vehicles used where frequent starts-stops with short run times are common typically have a control system for providing a foot pedal mode of start-stop operation which allows an operator to activate a starter while the vehicle is in gear. To start the vehicle and begin moving forwardly, the operator simply pushes on the foot pedal. When the foot pedal is released, the engine and vehicle will stop. The start-stop type of circuit allows the vehicle to be used as a runabout in areas such as on golf courses and security patrols and in factories. However, the start-stop type of circuit is not satisfactory if constant operation in a work mode is required, and a separate control system is required to provide an ignition switch or constant mode of operation in addition to the foot pedal mode. The separate system is required, for example, if the vehicle is powering lights or other types of accessories and the engine must run to maintain a battery charge. The need for two separate ignition and starter control systems to facilitate both the foot pedal mode and the key switch or continuous mode of operation adds cost and complexity to the vehicle.